Danny's Beautiful Potato
by Happy Cheerio
Summary: <html><head></head>One day Danny gets home to find a giant potato in the pantry. But eating it has consequences... This is  a response to daniphantom149's challenge #1 and a crack-revealing fic. 1-shot, Pre PP. K  for barfing.</html>
1. DANNY EATS A POTATO

Summary: One day Danny gets home to find a giant potato in the pantry. But eating it has consequences... This is sort of a response to daniphantom149's challenge #1 and a crack-revealing fic. 1-shot, Pre PP.

AN: I was extremely bored when I wrote this, so it contains weird things. It's odd (not as in the **SUDDENLY PINK FLYING HIPPOS BURST THROUGH THE WALL! **kinda odd, but the **Okay then...** kinda odd). Okay maybe it is like that, a bit. Kinda based off a picture I drew at school today, might link that later.

Here is daniphantom149's challenge:

_Challenge #1: Danny's secret gets revealed in the randomest way possible_

_The only rules I'm putting on here are that it MUST be a one-shot, and it has to be REALLY random!_

**-line-breaks-are cool-**

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Danny was just getting home from school. His parents were out at Vlads for the day, he reminded himself. He arrived at the door, unlocked it, and came in and dumped his school stuff e v e r y w h e r e. His house looked like a tornado had just devastated it.

He sighed as he debated over doing his homework or sleeping for a few hours, having had no sleep the night before because of ghost hunting. But on the other hand, he was failing almost every class and homework would help a lot. Before he could decide, however, his stomach growled.

Danny made his way to the kitchen, to the pantry. He was in the mood for some chips. As he examined the shelves in search of them, however, he found something unexpected.

"What is this?" He asked himself as he examined a giant blue and orange spotted veggie the size of his head. He tapped it, it felt hard. Was it some sort of mutated potato?

He decided to try it. He carried the heavy vegetable to the kitchen counter and found a knife. He sliced the thing open, and noted that it looked like an ordinary potato on the inside. He cut off a little piece and tried it.

Big mistake.

Immediately, he started barfing uncontrollably all over his already-dirty-with-school-stuff kitchen. The potato was the most _disgusting_ thing that Danny had ever tasted. He hurried to the sink and turned the water on cold, gulping it down directly from the tap.

After Danny was done cleaning his mouth out, he put the potato in the toxic waste dump in the lab (it was just that gross) and left a mess all over the kitchen.

Danny checked the clock, it was 5:30. He had barfed for a long time. His parents would be home soon! He decided to go make more of a mess, cause that's what he felt like doing today. He tore the drapes down and tore open all the pillows, and had a food fight with himself in the attic. It was quite entertaining actually.

SUDDENLY! Danny's ghost sense went off, and it sounded like an alarm._ BEEP BEEP BEEP_ it went. But then he realized that was just the doorbell. His parents were home and too lazy to open it themselves. Danny wondered why they decided to set the doorbell to make beeping noises.

He made his way to the door, but then, SUDDENLY! he was attacked with a rifling pain in his chest. It felt like his heart was exploding.

"DANNY-BOY!" Jack shouted from the other side of the door, "Open up!"

The pain was too much for Danny. He could feel it trying to grab at his ghost energy, and the only way he could relieve it was by releasing it. So Danny went ghost.

The pain instantly disappeared, but Danny felt that something was extremely wrong. He couldn't stop changing forms! One second he would be Danny Fenton, and the next, the transformation rings would sweep over him and he'd be Danny Phantom! And he couldn't stop them, couldn't push them back.

Maddie knocked on the door, "Danny! Please open the door! I know I just used to keys to drive and they are still in my hand but I'm just too lazy to open the door!"

Danny couldn't let his parents know that he was Phantom, but the ring cycling would be a dead giveaway! So instead of answering the door, he ran upstairs to his room and hid in his closet. That's what the mighty Danny Phantom dies when he is afraid.

He tried his hardest to concentrate on making the rings stop, but even with all of his energy he could only get them to stop for 30 seconds, and he was stuck in mid-transformation in this time. There was no way he could face his parents. He had to escape.

Danny could still hear his parents banging on the front door, so he got out of his hiding closet and made his way to the wall. He would have to phase out and invisibly get to somewhere where he could figure what to do out.

His first thought went to Sam and Tucker, but they had never encountered giant blue and orange potatoes and would not know what to do. So he reluctantly decided to go to Vlad.

Danny pushed his hands on the wall, and attempted to phase through. _But his powers didn't work._

"Oh my gosh," thought Danny, "My powers are broken, my parents are outside and will open the door any minute now, and I have no way to escape!" Effectively, the potato-thing had messed up all of Danny's powers and was acting as a plot device to reveal his secret identity of Danny Phantom to his parents! WHOA!

Danny went back to his hiding closet and curled up in a fetal position, the rings still circling around him. He heard the door downstairs break down, and his parents call his name. Danny started thinking about why his parents didn't know how to open a door properly. He also thought about how fun the food fight in the attic had been.

He heard his parents footsteps on the stairs; Jack's were heavy and Maddie's very light. He started sucking his thumb, a habit that he had sworn to give up at the age of nice (unsuccessfully).

"If I can't see them, they can't see me!" Danny told himself as he shut his eyes tight. "They can't see me..."

SUDDENLY! The closet door was swung open and there stood Maddie and Jack. Their expressions showed their confusion, but Danny could read other emotions too... Fear? Hate? Anger?

Maddie opened her mouth to speak, but her lips were too dry. She licked them, and then said;

"Danny, did you eat our ghost-potato?"

-oh-my-gosh-it's-another-line-break-,-wasn't-that-story-so-epic?-

I know it's supposed to (MUST!) be a 1-shot but I want to write the explanation, so I'll add that as a bonus chapter. At some point (probably soon, this story is easy to write).

I wrote this in an hour, that's like a record for me, I'm too much of a perfectionist. I guess randomness doesn't have to be perfect xD

Please review ;)


	2. Bonus

AN: Whoo, bonus chapter, I'm supposed to do 4 pages of math homework! ;D Yay procrastination! Yes I'm just writing this because my internet was cut off, I posted after it came back.

Thank you everyone who reviewed my story! :)

**-this-line-break-is-beautiful-**

"Danny, did you eat our ghost-potato?" Maddie asked.

"W-what?" Danny asked, taken aback. He thought that she would at least make a comment about him being Phantom or something.

"Did you eat our ghost-potato?" She repeated, "It's a new invention we invented that makes the person who eats it be able to become half-ghost. We haven't tested it yet though, I see it has some malfunctions."

"You know about halfas?" Danny asked, confused.

"Of course, who doesn't" Jack said. "It's, like, the first thing you learn at ghost-hunting school. Cha."

Danny's mouth was agape. They knew about halfas, yet they never told him that they did...

"By the way, Danny," Maddie said, "I see that the potato is making the transformations uncontrollable, the lights are blinding me. Maybe you should come out of there so I can take a good look at you. It's not everyday that you find out what you look like as a ghost!"

Danny was confused. What was his mom talking about? But then it hit him: WHACK! The rings from the constant transformations were so bright she couldn't tell that he was flashing between being Phantom.

What should he do now...

Danny sighed, there was only one thing to do.

"Mom, actually I think your ghost-potato thing is working fine"

"What are you talking about, sweetie, of course it isn't, you keep transforming. But that's nothing to be ashamed of, get out of your closet."

"No mom, I think it's working fine, it's just not a normal person." Danny stepped out of the closet, and his parents gasped in shock and horror and stuff. "I'm already a halfa, so the potato is having weird effects on me."

His parents just stared, but finally his dad smiled at him.

"You should have told us you were Phantom, that's so cool!111 I'm actually his... your number 1 fan in secret!" His dad exclaimed in joy.

"Oh my gosh Danny, we're so sorry for hunting you! Here, let's go fix this." Maddie smiled as she took Danny's hand. Jack took the other. And then they all skipped merrily off to wonderland. I mean the basement... lab to reverse the effects of the potato-thingy and live happily ever after.

Until Vlad came and murdered them all then ext day. Except for Maddie, who willingly became his wife because she actually had had a secret crush on him since 4th grade but had been too shy to tell him and had ended up with Jack after Vlad's accident.

But other than that it was hapilly ever after.

Then Jazz got home after a sleepover and wondered where her family was.

**-nana-nana-nana-nana-nana-nana-nana-nana-LINE-BREAK!-**

Yeah okay, I'll admit it, I'm sorta hyper right now. I hope you all liked this weird story O.o This was my first crack-fic (not my first crack-story though)

I know the reveal part should have been in the main story part but I changed it as I was going along.

Please review ;)


End file.
